Who Do I Love?
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: Stories of Vert, Tezz, A.J, and Amy.Evanescence songs are used for the title of chapters. Romance, Tragedy, and Hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1- Farther Away! (VertxAmy)

'' I hope she is ok.'' A.J was worried and so were the rest of the gang.

So everybody went up to Amy's room and heard something very strange. She was singing?! They had never ever heard her sing before.

''Amy is singing?'' Tezz was confused and everyone else was confused.

''Amy can't sing!'' Agura exclaimed.

(_Oceans by:Evanescence)_

_*Don't want to be the one to walk away_  
_But I can't bear the thought of one more day_  
_I think I finally understand what it means to be lost_

_Can't find the road to lead us out of this_  
_A million miles from where we burned the bridge_  
_Can't keep pretending everything's going to be alright_  
_With the whole world falling down on me_

_Cross the oceans in my mind_  
_Find the strength to say goodbye_  
_In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands_

_Fallen so far from where we were before_  
_You'll never find what you've been searching for_  
_Something to fill the void and make up for all of those missing pieces of you_  
_Like I could only dream to do_

_Cross the oceans in my mind_  
_Find the strength to say goodbye_  
_Everything that we believed in was a lie_

_Cross the oceans in your mind_  
_Find a way to blur the line_  
_In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands_

_Oh, we never learn_  
_So we fall down again_  
_Heaven, help me find a way to dream within this nightmare_

_Cross the oceans in my mind_  
_Find the strength to say goodbye_  
_Everything that we believed in was a lie_

_Cross the oceans in your mind_  
_Find a way to blur the line_  
_In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands*_

Amy sang every lyric and damn was she good.

''Daym she can sing!'' A.J exclaimed.

''Hmm, something's not right.'' Agura was afraid of something being wrong with her new bff.

''Yeah, somethings odd.'' Vert agreed.

''I never hear he sing at all...'' Vert trailed off.

Everybody looking at him with that ''what?'' look.

''...something must've happened and I'm going to find out what.'' Vert was determined to find the answers to his best friends strange behavior.

That night everybody except for Vert went to sleep. Vert stayed in The Saber until he heard footsteps of Amy's boots. She quietly got into The Devastator and drove off. Vert quickly put The Saber into silent mode and quickly caught up to her. Amy quickly looked up at her review mirror and saw that Vert was following her and quickly stopped and got out of The Devastator. Vert also stopped and didn't expect to find her right beside The Saber.

Tap,Tap,Tap! Vert quickly looked up and saw Amy was not very happy to see him. He opened the hatch and he got out of The Saber and...

''Vert Wheeler!What are you doing following me?'' Amy put her hands on her hips.

''Amy look, me and everyone else are worried about you.'' Vert explained,'' We heard you sing Evanescence! Amy what happened?''

''That is none of your business!'' Amy shouted.

''Amy Lee tell me what happened?''

Amy quickly turned around and felt hot tears filling in her eyes. She took in a big breath of air and glanced at the sky.

''Amy...please...say something...tell me what is wrong.'' Vert put his hand on her shoulder.

''No. Just leave me alone you can do that can't you!?'' Amy felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She started to walk away.

''Amy...'' Vert ran and grabbed her arm and gently kissed her soft pink lips.

It was about a minute or two when Amy took a step back.

''Why did you do that?'' Amy asked.

''You were farther away and I wasn't going to lose you.'' Vert replied softly.

Amy ran to her vehicle and drove away. Now she knew why he cared for her, he loved her he was wanting to turn her tears to roses, and worst of all was that she didn't love him and she had hurt him. Vert watched as The Devastator took off faster than Stanford's last date. He had a bad feeling and tonight he was for the first time, he was going to win his love back.

**Sing this song...if you want...thanx for reading. check me out and/or read more of my stories. The next chapter is coming real soon.**

_**"Farther Away"**_

_[Guitar Solo Open]_

_I took their smiles and I made them mine._  
_I sold my soul just to hide the light._  
_And now I see what I really am,_  
_A thief a whore, and a liar._  
_I run to you,_  
_(And run away from this hell)_  
_Call out your name,_  
_(Giving up, giving in)_  
_I see you there,_  
_(Still you are)_  
_Farther away._

_Im numb to you - numb and deaf and blind._  
_You give me all but the reason why._  
_I reach but I feel only air at night._  
_Not you, not love, just nothing._  
_I run to you,_  
_(And run away from this hell)_  
_Call out your name,_  
_(Giving up, giving in)_  
_I see you there,_  
_(Still you are)_  
_Farther away._

_Try to forget you,_  
_But without you I feel nothing._  
_Don't leave me here, by myself._  
_I can't breathe._  
_I run to you,_  
_(And run away from this hell)_  
_Call out your name,_  
_(Giving up, giving in)_  
_I see you there,_  
_(Still you are)_  
_Farther away._

_I run to you,_  
_(And run away from this hell)_  
_Call out your name,_  
_(Giving up, giving in)_  
_I see you there,_  
_(Still you are)_  
_Farther away._  
_Farther away,_  
_farther away,_  
_farther away,_  
_farther away,_  
_farther away._

_[Drums Solo with Guitar Background]_  
_[Guitar fades out]_


	2. Chapter 2- Together Again (AJxAmy)

"Cliff, what are you talking about?'' Amy asked, looking confused.

''Your just not mine.'' the Puerto Rican said." I'm in love with you, but can't be with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Be with him, Amy.'' Cliff smiled." You two are meant for each other.''

Amy looked behind her and A.J stood there beside the Gearslammer. " Hey A.J!" she called. "You still owe me that first date.''

"Alright, does this mean you have chosen?'' A.J asked.

''Yep. I chose you.''

After the movie A.J and Amy drove back to the hub. Amy hurried to her room to take a quick shower and put on new, fresh, clean clothes. A.J waited patiently outside her bedroom door. Amy came out of her room in a strapless dress, which was laced in the back of the red and black dress.

'Whoa.'' A.J whispered to himself. Amy and he walked around the hub, talking.

''Look are you ok?'' asked.

''I guess, thank you.'' Amy crossed her arms and smiled

''For what?''

''Saving me.''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''If I did I would of been dead and so would you.'' a tear rolled down her cheek.

A.J put his hand on her cheek and took his thumb and wiped her tears from her face.

''If he killed you I wouldn't care if he killed me because I would be with you.''

A.J leaned forward and kissed Amy's soft, peachy lips. Amy put her arms around A.J's neck and kissed him so sweetly.

''You are so sweet.'' Amy said softly to him.

''I...uh...I...uh,'' A.J stuttered.

''Yeah?''

''Well...I...uh,''

''Shh,'' Amy put her finger on his lip and kissed him.''Stop thinking so much''

''Amy...I wanted...you to know...that that night we kissed...I...uh...now know what I want.''

''What?'' Amy blurted.

A.J looked at her,''I wanted you."

''Really...after what just happened?''

''Yeah.'' A.J stared her straight in her eyes.''Amy, I want you to know something.''

''What?'' Amy raised a brow.

''I won,'' A.J blurted.

''Won what?'' Amy crossed her arms.

''You, I won you back.''

Amy just smiled and glanced down. Amy's bright blue eyes looked at A.J straight in his dark blue eyes and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck and his arms around her pulling her closer. Amy and A.J kissed for hours it seemed. He finally took his head away from hers and whispered in her ear,'' I love you.''

She giggled and whispered back,'' I love you, too.''

**"Together Again"**

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today_  
_So alone and wondering why I feel this way_  
_So wide the world_  
_Can love remember how to get me home to you_  
_Someday_

_We'll be together again_  
_All just a dream in the end_  
_We'll be together again_

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind_  
_Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find_

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide_  
_Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind_

_We'll be together again_  
_All just a dream in the end_

**Chapter 3 will be ready real soon! Review pleaz**


	3. Chapter 3- Even in Death (TezzxAmy)

**Chapter 1: People die, but real love is forever.**

Amy's death was hard on everyone, but it was tougher for Tezz. He loved her, he was her lover, she was his mistress. He was crazy about her. He would stay in her room and cry very privately. He would think he heard her voice, and would run toward it and realized he was just hearing things. But he believed she wasn't dead because he saw her shadow when they were at the hangar bay. Tezz was in the game room when he saw her shadow walking past him.

"Guys! I saw Amy's shadow!" The Russian exclaimed, pointing to the wall.

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**_

_**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**_

"Tezz, she's dead. Remember?" Agura explained.

"You must be seeing things." Spinner suggested.

"Yeah." Vert agreed.

He just acknowledge the idea and continued to help. He went up to the morgue to visit her corpse. The morgue was at the Burial Chamber battle zone. The zone was an arena that had many bodies and had many windows.

_** Moonlight on the soft brown earth**_

_**It leads me to where you lay**_

He remembered that tragic day, when Krytus killed her. How could someone be that cruel? How could someone do that to a beautiful young soul like her? He knew Krytus wanted him instead, but Amy saved his life, but came with a price.

_**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**_

Tezz vowed to himself that he would take revenge and make him suffer just like he did. He couldn't bear it he lost a lot of people he cared about. Now he lost the only girl he ever loved.

Tezz stayed with her body all night looking and cursing at the Gods.

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My **__**love**_

Tezz remembered that last night they stayed together. When everyone went to Tropical Beach for a little fun, Amy sneaked into his room and got in his bed. She kissed him on the neck, and his brown eyes popped open.

"Amy?" Tezz yawned. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I couldn't sleep. Mind if I stayed in here with you?" Amy asked, running her finger up and down his arm.

"Look, Amy, I don't want the team to get the wrong idea. Why don't you ask A.J?"

"Because I don't want A.J, I want you."

"Amy..." Tezz was cut off by Amy's groan. Amy stood up in his bed and Tezz got off of his bed.

"Tezz! I let you come in my room and sleep in my bed, not that we sleep. But when I come in here it's like you freak. It's not fair!"

"Amy, look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! That is all you have to say is sorry!" Amy snapped.

Tezz was confused on what to do, he never had to deal with a mad girl. "Amy, calm down, please." Tezz pleaded.

"Never tell a girl to calm down!" Amy yelled.

"Why?"

"Why?! BECAUSE YOU ASKING FOR A WORLD FULL OF PAIN! God Tezz. I thought you liked." Amy sniffled.

Tezz couldn't stand her crying or being mad at him so he put his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. She turned to face him, smiling, while he wiped her tears away from her eyes. He kissed her lips, crushing his with hers. They kissed each other very passionately. Amy's hand went behind his head, pulling his hair a little bit. He stopped and kiss her neck. She whispered in his ear," I love you, even in death our love goes on". Amy winked. Tezz picked her up {bridal style} and carried her to his bed. He kissed her so sweetly as he laid her on the bed. He got on top of her, still kissing her, and began to loosen up Amy's laces on the back of her dress. Then he took it of and began to kiss her neck. She moaned softly and she took off his clothes. All they had on was their underwear and Amy had her bra still. Tezz's hand slowly went up and in Amy's bra, she moaned softly. She saw something on Tezz's arm and stopped for a second.(_It was his right arm if you want to know_. _)_

"What?" Tezz asked.

"Tezz, what is that on your arm?" Amy asked.

"What, this?" Tezz glanced at his arm then at Amy. He covered his arm with his hand. "It's a...uh...uh...t-tattoo."

"Of what?"

Tezz uncovered his arm and answered,"Your name."

"Why...do you have my name tattooed to your arm?"

"Because I use it as my lucky charm when your not around on the missions." Tezz explained.

"I'm your lucky charm?"

"Yeah, and I love you." Tezz crushed his lips with hers, Amy giggled.

_**The softly spoken word you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

The next morning Agura found Tezz asleep on the brown dirt and woke him up.

"How long have I been asleep?" Tezz yawned getting off of the ground.

"All day." Agura said sarcastically.

"I had a dream about our last night together."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Agura, for the first time saw a tear in Tezz's eyes. The Russian, for once was getting emotional?

"Tezz, you miss her don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Tezz sighed.

"Look at it this way, Tezz, she's in a better place." Agura tried to comfort him.

"What about me?! This is..." Tezz sighed, "...this is torture. I miss Amy. But now..."

"Tezz, she is your guardian angel." Agura said real positive.

"Yeah, but all I can do is just talk to her."

"Tezz, you can't talk to dead people."

"Watch me."

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love**_

_**But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love**_

Tezz was in his room looking at some photos he had of him and Amy. He felt hot tears in his eyes.

"Amy, why did you have to die?" Tezz asked as he closed his eyes.

"Tezz, things happen for no reason."

Tezz lifted his head and looked into the bright ocean blue eyes of Amy. Amy was wearing a white strapless dress and she had white angel wings.

"I know that, Amy. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Tezz. But just know, I never will leave you because I'll always be in your heart." Amy explained.

"Amy, I never will either. I will always love you."

"You will?"

"Yes, I will never love again."

She put her hand on his cheek and put her thumb on his lips and said,"No, don't do that, please Tezz. My dreams were taken from me. That doesn't mean to give up yours." Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Amy, can you do me a favor?" Tezz asked.

"Yes."

"Can you sing for me?"

"Ok, what song?"

"Breathe no more, darling." Tezz responded.

"Ok." Amy giggled.

got up from the floor and walked through the wall. Tezz hurried to her room and quickly opened the door he didn't see her. He entered her room and closed the door behind him. He was startled when the piano started to play, but as he looked no one was at the piano. The piano keys are moving but no one was there. Then she appeared.

* * *

**_They don't know you can't leave me_**

**_They don't hear you singing to me_**

**_I will stay forever here with you my love_**

**_The softly spoken words you gave me_**

**_Even in death our love goes on_**

**_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_**

Tezz loved Amy so much he could die. When she died he was put in the hospital for passing out.

"Amy, your beautiful even in death."

"I still love you Tezz, I wished..." Amy sighed.

"Marry me." Tezz mumbled.

"What?"

"Marry me."

"I can't marry you."

"Why not?"

"The living can't marry the dead. Remember the vows, we shall be married until _death_ do us part."

"I don't care! I still wanna be with you. Don't you remember what you said that night?"

"When your dead you remember everything. I said 'even in death our love goes on', but how can you love somebody that is dead?" Amy asked, tears in her eyes.

"Easily, your my angel." Tezz answered. "And I'm willing to do anything to be with you."

"I know, that is what I hate. Tezz, what if..." Tezz put his finger on her lips. Amy had leaked a tear.

"Shh. Calm down my love, no tears. I love you and do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then. I will be happy with you and I love 'till the end of time."

"You would?"

"Yes, I would. And I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"In this world you've tried not leaving me alone behind. Instead you were left behind alone."

"No you didn't."

"How didn't I?"

"You still love me and that is all that matters." Amy smiled so sweetly at Tezz that he smiled sweetly back at her.

"Tezz?!" a voice called.

Tezz looked at the door and back again, but when he turned back around she was gone.

"Tezz?!" the voice called again.

"In here!" he answered.

The door slid open and standing there was Vert.

"Tezz, what are you doing in her room?" Vert asked.

"Just...uh...looking at some old photos." Tezz lied.

"Tezz, I know your grieving, but you need to put it behind you. Her death was three days ago."

Tezz was getting aggravated and something inside him snapped. "Vert, you don't know what its like to have your heart frozen for years, so I suggest you just shut it about me to stop grieving over her! I love her, and I still do!"

Tezz ran out of the room and into the garage.

"Hey, Tezz. What's the rush?" A.J asked.

Tezz drove off deep into the desert. He turned off the Splitwire. It was silent for awhile.

_**I will stay here forever here with you, my love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on **_

_**And I can't love you any more than I do**_

He knew what he had to do...

_**People die, but real love is forever.**_

Tezz laid there, bloody and lifeless. His spirit flew out of his body and glowed in front of the red sentient.

"What?!" Krytus's eyes widen.

Standing there with Tezz was his lover, Amy.

"Unite and Strike." Amy whispered.

The gang was there to witness the two lovers together again. They were holding hands.

"How beautiful." Agura whimpered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter, but request if u want more.**

******"Even In Death"**

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**_  
_**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**_  
_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**_  
_**It leads me to where you lay**_  
_**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**_

_**[CHORUS:]**_  
_**I will stay forever here with you**_  
_**My love**_  
_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_  
_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love**_  
_**But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love**_  
_**They don't know you can't leave me**_  
_**They don't hear you singing to me**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**_

_**People die, but real love is forever.**_


End file.
